The Self immolation of Natsume Hyuuga
by Rizzy Sanguinary
Summary: He didn't mean to be careless.He didn't mean to show his face.Implicating the academy in the crime was risky.Self-destruction was the only path left.He had to do it.For her sake.was supposed to be a oneshot but ppl wanted me to continue...
1. Self Immolation

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The idea for this fic just popped into my head while I was trying to catch some sleep

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The idea for this fic just popped into my head while I was trying to catch some sleep. My other fic, Deadly Nightshade will be updated soon. Read and review! I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

The destruction of his mask. That was the little flaw that he hadn't managed to see. Little did he know that something as simple as that could set off the trigger to a tragic turn of events. And as he set his last target on fire, the dawn of what he had to do loomed upon him.

He couldn't help but feel unbelievably stupid.

It was supposed to be just another mission. Same old instructions. Knock down the bodyguards. Kill the target. Never, _under any circumstances_, show your face.

Persona was threatening him as usual, though this time, it wasn't Aoi who was in danger.

After Aoi's departure from the academy, Persona pursued another potential blackmail material – Mikan Sakura. Natsume was once again bound to serve the academy, in exchange for Mikan's safety. And Mikan, oblivious to Natsume's dilemma, continued life as usual not knowing that she was being constantly stalked.

_Mikan._

Natsume felt a huge pang of regret upon thinking about the bubbly brunette. Knowing Mikan, she would probably be devastated upon learning about Natsume's _alice accident. _The most painful part of his disappearance would be not seeing her again, without even telling her what he really felt. The loudness yet sweetness of her voice, the curls of her soft brown hair, and the way he always drowned in her amber eyes all seemed so distant right now, and try as he might, he couldn't grab a hold of any of them. It was ironic that he felt so cold and alone, though his alice always kept him physically warm.

_What exactly happened earlier? How did that bastard get hold of a camera?!_

The fight that took place earlier was not different from all his other fights. In fact, the bodyguards were pretty lame, and the main target himself was a big, spineless coward.

Unfortunately, his mask was torn from his face in hand-to-hand combat. Just as he was about to pick it up again, a camera flash went off, and his mask was blasted by several bullets. The said _photographer_ was able to escape, most probably on the mission to spread the picture of Natsume's face everywhere.

_Murderer._

He was used to being talked about for things he didn't do. But this time, there will be a picture to prove it. There will be solid proof that he was indeed a cold-blooded killer.

_Do not implicate the academy. Kill innocent people if you have to. But never allow anyone to link your activities to the academy. If there is no other way, you know what to do, Kuro neko._

These were Persona's exact words.

And as the blue flames of his own alice devoured him, only one person stayed on his mind despite the excruciating pain.

_I'm sorry, Mikan._

A hundred miles away, in the heart of Gakuen Alice, Sakura Mikan woke up drenched in cold sweat and with tears in her eyes…


	2. Breaking it gently

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Due to public demand, I am continuing this fic. Hope you people like it. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Chapter 2

No matter what she did, 14-year old Mikan Sakura could not go back to sleep. Wrapping her arms around herself, she headed towards her balcony and breathed in the peaceful scent of the dawn.

A lot of things have changed since the day she first stepped into the academy. From a no-star and a nobody everyone despised, she has elevated herself to a triple and earned the respect of her classmates. Most importantly, the friendship she had with her partner had deepened, and though he was still the same old rough, rude and perverted Natsume Hyuuga she knew, she has finally come to an understanding that deep down, he actually cared. The insults, the skirt-flipping and the awkward moments didn't seem to annoy our little nullifier any longer. In fact, she had gotten used to them and though he occasionally goes over the line, he had never done anything to actually hurt her.

_Natsume, where are you?_

She had no idea why she felt so restless and worried. Waking up in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat, Mikan Sakura was clueless about the turmoil of emotions she was currently feeling. Images of Natsume flashed through her mind, and as she sipped a glass of water from her balcony, her eyes wandered towards the room above hers.

_Where are you? _

Of course, she had always known about his missions. Her routine even consisted of nightly visits to the fire caster's room, tending his wounds and helping him with his medication.

Unable to resist, she grabbed a pair of keys on her table and ran out of her room and flew up the stairs. Turning the key in the lock, she pushed Natsume's door open and stepped inside his room.

Nobody knew of her spare keys to the fire caster's domain, with Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume being exceptions. It was a little secret, a little piece of information that all of them cherished, partly because if it was leaked, Mikan would be constantly chased by his fan girls.

Hoping that he was there, Mikan searched everywhere. In the bathroom. In the pantry. Even in the closet. Her search was in vain though, and finally giving up, she flopped on Natsume's bed. Surprisingly, his warmth and scent lingered over everything, and Mikan, finding comfort in his pillow, pressed her face against it, inhaling everything.

With tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, she finally found sleep, embedding her head his possessions, imagining he was there. Savouring the temporary peace, she drifted off.

--

"_We are sorry to tell everyone this devastating news. Last night, Natsume Hyuuga has suffered a terrible alice accident. He will always be in our hearts and minds, and may he finally find peace wherever he is right now."_

These words were stuck on Mikan Sakura's mind. First presented by a swollen-eyed Narumi-sensei, Mikan was in an incredible state of shock. No screams came from her usually loud mouth. No wails. In fact, she didn't make a sound at all. Silent tears cascaded from her pale face, her mouth slightly hanging open.

Around her, everyone was in disarray. The Natsume and Ruka fan club were bursting into tears, wailing and howling in misery. Sumire, being one of them, joined in. Ruka simply ran out of the class, tears streaming down his handsome face. Hotaru was as stoic as usual, though there was evident sadness in her eyes as she hugged Mikan consolingly. Everyone fell into a state of mourning.

Though dangerous and frightening, Natsume did have a fair share of admirers, a small yet loyal gang, and quite a few but special close friends.

Leaning against the tree trunk, Mikan looked up at the Sakura tree. She decided to seek refuge in a special, unforgettable place, and this was on the top of her list. Memories flooded back, and she once again found herself unable to stop the tears from falling. This wasn't just any Sakura tree. It was his, and hers. It was _THEIR _Sakura tree.

_Why, Natsume?_

Mikan just didn't feel sad. She felt broken.

_I loved you. I still do. Why did you leave without saying goodbye?_

--

Crimson irises shot wide open. Running his hands through his jet black hair, Natsume Hyuuga tried to stand.

_Where the hell am I?_

It was pitch black. He didn't even know what he was standing on. He seemed to be floating in mid-air, yet he felt so enclosed.

"Hello?"

Nothing answered his call except mere echoes of his own voice. Discovering that he was naked didn't bother him in the least. It was the stagnant, cold feeling that made this place eerie.

"Hello? Can anybody tell me what the hell is going on?"

This call was the same as the first. Unanswered. Futile. A waste of saliva.

_Crap. _

_Where the hell am I?_

Natsume's eyes widened as he saw a tiny pinprick of light in the distance. Trudging towards it, he stumbled clumsily as he tried to find his footing.

_What's going on? Am I in limbo or something? _

The tiny pinprick grew larger. It formed the image of a cherry blossom tree, and underneath it, a sleeping brunette loomed into view. Seeing every tear streak down her face as she slept, Natsume felt a spasm of guilt.

_Mikan._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it for now guys. As you can see, I exerted an effort to make the chapter longer. Hope you liked it.


	3. Please don't run

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER:

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Here's chapter three, folks. I hope you like it. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 3

Mikan leaned against the rooftop rails. Breathing in the fresh air that the world had to offer, she still couldn't stop thinking about Natsume. She felt so depressed, and she wasn't the only one.

It has been a week since the announcement about Natsume's death was made. Since then, the academy had been in a dreich, suffocating mood. Laughter didn't fill the halls. There were no more rowdy noises in the classrooms. In fact, life had seemed to stop for Gakuen Alice, and it seems like it would take a really long time for it to move on.

"Mikan-chan?," a timid voice broke Mikan interrupted her thoughts. Turning around, she saw Tobita Yuu and Imai Hotaru walking towards her.

_My friends._

_--_

Yuu and Hotaru were some of the people who helped Mikan with what she was going through. A few days after the sad news was revealed, Mikan had barricaded herself in her room, contemplating suicide. She refused to eat, and during the evenings, she would go up to Natsume's room, expecting him to be there, hoping that it would just be a nightmare and she would finally wake up.

Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire all tried to persuade her to stop, all tried to help her forget the tragic event, but being stubborn, she ended up pushing them all away, screaming at them about the emptiness of life now that Natsume was gone. Hotaru, finally losing her patience, slapped Mikan in the face and knocked some sense into the mourning brunette.

"_Idiot! Don't make it harder for everyone else! You're not the only one who's suffering! Everyone is sad, Mikan, but if you go on being like this, you're going to end up following Natsume! We wouldn't want to lose another friend too! Besides, do you think Natsume would like to see you like this?!"_

"_But Hotaru-,"_

Finally losing her composure, Hotaru then broke down into tears and hugged Mikan tightly. Finally realizing that she had been a fool, Mikan then apologized to everyone, leading all of them into tears.

--

"Hi guys!," greeted Mikan, faking a bright smile.

"Class is about to start, idiot. Do you want to get in detention again? Jinno's up next, you know," Hotaru spoke contemptuously.

"Gomenasai, Hotaru. Let's go then!"

Heading towards the stairs, the three of them walked to class. Little did they know that Nogi Ruka was observing them from the shadows.

--

Nogi Ruka mysteriously disappeared a day after the tragic news was announced. Everyone looked for him, even searching the stables and caves in the forest. But sadly, nobody can find a person who didn't want to be found.

Devastated by the loss of his best friend, he avoided any contact with other human beings. Animals came to comfort him but he shunned them as well. His heart was enveloped in so much sadness, that he had forgotten how to smile, laugh and love.

But a week had passed, and he is starting to yearn for someone to care. And he's made up his mind. There was no other person who can make him feel better than Mikan Sakura.

_Natsume would have wanted this. He always told me to take care of her if ever he goes and doesn't come back. He always entrusted her to me, _Ruka contemplated.

_I have loved her ever since, yet my best friend's happiness depended on her. So I watched and let her go, being content that the two people who I loved the most were happy. _

_But now..._

_She needs someone to hug her, to make her happy. And I feel the same way. We're perfect for each other._

With his eyes gleaming, he retreated to his room, finally deciding that he would do what he planned tonight.

--

Staring at the stars, Mikan shivered as the cold wind engulfed her in its arms.

_Natsume, I miss you so much. I hope you're in a better place. I really-_

Suddenly, a creak broke through her thought. Startled, she whipped around, and standing right there was Nogi Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon!"

Running towards the blonde-haired lad, she hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been? We've all been looking for you! You made us all worried."

"Mikan.."

"Where did you stay? What did you eat? Do you want me to cook a decent meal for you? For heaven's sake Ruka-pyon, why did you disappear without a trace?

"Mikan, I-,"

"Did you know how worried Mr. Narumi was? Did you see how animals started to flood the classroom, looking for you? Did you-,"

Mikan's monologue was cut off as Ruka pulled her closer and crushed her lips with his. Her eyes widened as she tried to push him away, but he was holding her so tightly and won't let go.

_--_

_Ruka, what the hell are you doing, goddamit!_

These words echoed on Natsume's mind as he watched the scene playing right in front of him. His best friend has just forced himself onto the girl he loved, and he could not help but feel shocked by Ruka's behavior.

--

SLAP!

Ruka raised his hand to his stinging cheek. Realizing what he had done, he looked up at Mikan, feeling like a total jerk.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I-,"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, NOGI!"

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOL. Hope you guys liked it. I exerted an effort to make the chappie even longer. Don't get mad at Ruka too much. He's been really depressed and needs someone to care. Don't forget to leave a review, yeah?


	4. Taunted to Death

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I apologize for the super late update

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I apologize for the super late update. I've been really busy lately. Gomenasai minna-san. Here's chapter four, folks. I hope you like it. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 4

Ruka Nogi banged his head against the trunk of the Sakura tree. Blood dripped from his forehead, and his eyes were scrunched up in pain, yet he didn't stop hurting himself. Proceeding to punch the tree with his already-bruised knuckles, he grunted as he threw his first punch.

"How could I be so stupid?!," he yelled in between punches, cursing himself silently.

He had ruined the trust _she_ had in him.

He had _violated _her.

And now, he was _extremely sure_ that he didn't have a chance of gaining her love anymore.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-_

"Nogi."

Ruka turned to see Hotaru Imai standing before him, her eyes as expressionless as usual.

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT, IMAI?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY? DO YOU WANT TO TAKE PICTURES OF ME CRYING MY EYES OUT? THAT WOULD SURELY SELL A LOT, RIGHT?," he screamed at her, "CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I'M SUFFERING ENOUGH, GODDAMIT!".

He huffed and panted, his voice slightly hoarse, and his eyes staring at the inventor, glaring with the fiery intensity that only a few can muster. She stared at him stoically, the same blank expression present on her face.

"Nogi,-"

"WHAT?! You just can't keep on saying 'Nogi' all the time with that piteous tone! I feel so low already, so there's no need to rub it in! You want to beat me up for what I did to Mikan? Then by all means, go on! I deserve it anyway!", he exclaimed angrily, "Though I really do regret what I've done," he continued, his tone softening up, "Will you tell her I'm sorry, Imai? Will you tell her that I apologize-"

Ruka's pupils dilated slightly as Imai Hotaru, the ice queen of Gakuen Alice, wrapped her arms around him consolingly.

"It's all right, Ruka," she murmured. Her usually icy voice hushed down, and somehow turned into a loving, comforting tone that seemed to lighten up the depressed lad's spirits.

Resting his head on her shoulder, he broke down and cried.

--

Mikan stared at herself in the mirror, examining the bags under her eyes. Ruka's shocking act was still fresh on her mind, and to keep her thoughts from straying towards it, she decided to get lost in her reflection.

_You've let yourself go, Mikan._

Tilting her head slightly, she tried to smile. Yet what came out wasn't a genuine display of happiness at all.

_The smile she had was hollow._

_Empty._

_False._

Sighing, she got up and flopped on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she decided to visit Natsume's room once more.

_He won't come back._

These words echoed on her mind, as tears streamed down her face. She knew that her friends had expected her to at least try to move on, and she was indeed trying, but she can't help but yearn for Natsume's return.

_Natsume, look at what you've done to me._

_I feel like a dead leaf, being tossed around by the wind, not knowing where my actual destination is._

_And despite the cold truth that you won't come back, I'm waiting for you._

_So please.._

_Please don't be dead. Please let it be one of the Academy's stupid schemes to hide you from the AAO. Just please.._

_**Be alive.**_

_--_

Natsume watched as the girl of his dreams broke into pieces right in front of him. Strangely, he could hear her thoughts, and he felt his heart getting crushed bit by bit.

_I'm so sorry._

Laughter suddenly echoed through Natsume's head. Whipping around, he searched for the culprit, straining his ears for any kind of sound, anything that gave him a hint about his whereabouts.

"Who's there?"

His voice echoed back, yet somehow, he knew that someone was watching him.

Someone was _playing tricks_ on him.

"Who's there?", he repeated, looking around suspiciously, his eyes narrowed to slits.

_There's the laughter again, _he thought, as faint chuckles echoed in the darkness.

"_**Peek a boo, Natsume…"**_

Natsume looked around, trying to follow the source of the voice.

"_**Catch me if you can…"**_

"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

"_**Here kitty, kitty…"**_

Natsume ran aimlessly, trying to run towards the voice. The floor started to turn, making him stumble, and as much as he tried, he couldn't get back up.

"_**Here kitty, kitty.."**_

"_**Here kitty, kitty.."**_

"_**Here kitty, kitty.."**_

Natsume's scream filled the endless void, echoing through the nothingness. Sobbing uncontrollably, his desperate pleas for an end to all the psychological torture sounded off into the dark.

_I'm begging you. Just let this end…_


	5. Bitter Liberation

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Here's chappie 5, ppl.. Hope you like it! Natsume's fears will be brought to life. Mwahahaha! I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 5

A pair of bloodshot crimson eyes shot open.

_I don't remember dozing off._

Rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes, he winced as he slowly got up, he shuddered as the biting cold temperature suddenly swooped on his stark-naked body. Wondering where the sudden cold came from, and why he wasn't aware of it earlier, he looked around, still not understanding why everything was smothered by a pitch-black darkness.

_What happened?_

The events that conspired earlier were a bit foggy on his memory, and his frozen brain was having trouble processing what had happened. He stumbled as the floor, if he was indeed standing on anything, lurched from underneath him.

"_**Here, kitty kitty…"  
**_

Shock registered on his mind, as he recognized the sinister voice. Flashes of what took place a while ago ran past him, right in front of his face, and as his knees buckled under pressure, two glowing red pinpricks of light appeared in the air.

_What the-_

Resisting the urge to reach out to those two specks of hope, he stared at it, waiting for something to happen. Frustrated, he mustered the energy to stand up, and though he was still tripping on his feet, he tried to appear strong and intimidating.

"_**Here, kitty kitty.."  
**_

_I won't run anymore._

"_**Catch me if you can, little rascal.."**_

_I won't back down._

"_**Here, kitty kitty.."**_

And after a seemingly long wait, a faint outline appeared around the two pinpricks, and the whole thing finally had a comprehendible shape. It was a boy, an adolescent about the fire-caster's age, and as it drew closer, Natsume couldn't help but feel the inexplicable rush of adrenaline that ran through his veins.

_What is this about?_

And as the form finally had a face, Natsume took a few steps back, finding his ability of speech rendered useless by complete surprise. For in front of him stood a perfect copy of him, except that it was wearing the Gakuen Alice uniform, and had glowing demonic eyes. His right hand kindled a fireball, and Natsume, seeing it, suddenly remembered that he had an alice. Merely out of pure curiosity, he tried producing even a tiny flame, yet failed.

Again and again, he desperately tried to produce even as much as a spark, all the while looking at the clone in front of him. It had a blank expression in its face, but somehow Natsume sensed mischief and deceit within the being. Slowly, it walked towards him, and Natsume, sensing danger, got as far away from it as possible.

"_**It's futile, my little pet.."**_

_Don't listen to the voice…_

"_**Fire is wild…"**_

_Just keep trying…_

"_**Fire is power…"**_

_Just a spark. Just a single spark…_

"_**And power can't be handled like people like you.."**_

_Shut up…_

"_**For you, my little kitty, are a murderer…"  
**_

_Shut up shut up shut up…_

"_**Murderer…"  
**_

_Keep quiet! I'm not a murderer! It's all a mistake!_

"_**Scum of the earth… Wretched being…"  
**_

_SHUT UP!_

"_**You do nothing but bring trouble to the people around you. You're nothing but bad luck…"**_

…_It's not true…._

"_**You're the Devil's spawn… The tormentor… You hurt everyone you encounter whether you like it or not.."**_

_No.._

"_**You're cursed…"**_

_Shut up… Leave me alone…_

"_**YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THE GIRL YOU LOVE…"**_

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! LIES! THOSE ARE ALL LIES!," Natsume roared. Retching, he puked. The sour taste of bile, caused by the sudden fluctuations of adrenaline in his system, lingered in his mouth.

Curled up on the floor, he hid his face from the world, but most especially from the clone standing before him, staring with accusing eyes, judging him for everything he had done wrong. And this time, it was the one that spoke in the same sinister voice, echoing through Natsume's thoughts.

"_**You couldn't protect her…**_

_**You couldn't save her…**_

_**Whether you're dead or alive, you always hurt her, made her cry…**_

_**You don't deserve her at all…**_

_**It would be better if you never met…**_

_**You always broke her heart. And now, there's no turning back…**_

_**Mikan is broken because of you…**_

_**Broken…**_

_**Like a delicate seashell that shattered into pieces…**_

_**And it's all because of you… **_

_**Because of us…**_

_**She's in pieces…**_

_**And will never be whole again…"**_

_--_

A flash of white light into the distance caught the eye of a certain peasant girl who was currently picking berries on the forest. She wasn't here because she wanted to, in fact she detested chores, but unfortunately, her tantrums and screaming fits had no effect whatsoever to Ojii-san.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she ran to the spot where she saw the flash of light.

--

The old man wasn't her grandfather. Hell no. He had simply taken her in, seeing her three-year old self begging on the streets one day and tried to give her the best care he could give.

_You remind me so much of my granddaughter._

But Luna Koizumi wasn't the sweet and polite girl he was expecting her to be. Bratty and devious, she didn't care the least for the old man, unless when supper time came, or when she desperately needed money. But the old man loved her dearly, and perhaps, he simply wanted someone to love in place of his granddaughter, who had been shut away at a place he despised.

_This academy took my little cherry blossom away, Luna… _

And so, even if she was a nuisance and barely lifted a finger in the house, he did not turn her away, or even raised his voice to her. He was docile, and mildly scolded her, if ever he had even done such a thing. He needed company, for his sanity and his heart's sake.

_The love of a grandpa is very strong, Luna-chan…Remember that…_

And all those times, Luna would only think, _The stinky old fart's going all sentimental today…_

_--_

Luna gasped as she saw one of the most beautiful creatures on the planet sprawled on the ground beneath her feet.

_An angel…_

He was a young man about her age, with onyx hair and a muscular body. His eyes were closed, and he was muttering softly in his sleep, yet it was quite clear that he was agitated. Sweat formed on his brow, and trickled down his perfectly chiseled face.

_A handsome doll… _

An eerie smile formed on the mischievous girl's face as she heaved the boy upright, dragging him towards the little cottage in the woods which she shared with her "grandfather".

_I will make him fall in love with me. He will want me above all things…_

_He will be my special little toy…_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And….DONE! Hope you liked it..! Please be generous and drop a review before you leave, 'kay?


	6. AUTHOR'S APOLOGY

Hi people! I apologize for the total inactivity in my stories lately. I have been really busy, in fact, I don't even have time to get into the melancholic, imaginative mood that makes me write. I'm really sorry, and I hope u people don't hate me yet. I'm going to try and write again as soon as our _awfully wonderful _school stops giving us tons of work... Thanks for understanding... =)

=rizzysanguinary=


	7. Straightforward

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: After such a long time, I finally had the time to update! Here's chappie 6, and I hope you'll like it. Please read and review. I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 6

A drunken Ruka Nogi banged heavily on a large wooden door, slurring out a long monologue that was too hard to comprehend. His vision was blurry and the world spun around him, and as he stared at the metal plaque engraved on the door, he was only able to make out two words.

_Imai Hotaru._

"IMAI! I have to talk to you!"

_--_

The door opened slightly, revealing a pair of cold, unemotional amethysts. Hotaru Imai peered at the blonde miser who disturbed her from her late night inventing sprees, despising the bloody nerve of the boy.

_The disgusting little drunk._

Scrutinizing the mess staring back at her, Hotaru felt a slight twinge in her heart, the familiar sensation of pity making itself known to her. Stepping out to support the unsteady Ruka to his feet, she dragged him inside her room, making him sit up on the couch. Fetching a washcloth and a basin of cold water, she started to clean him up, holding her breath to avoid the stench of alcohol wafting up her nostrils.

_What have you done to yourself?_

Hotaru thought about the powerful things that grief can do to a person, how it can suck a person's life slowly, draining the being of its will to live. She was sadly watching it happen to two important people in her life, and she was trying to figure out which was the worse case of the two.

Mikan's grief was severe, eating her slowly from the inside, while the exterior slowly got wasted away as well. Hotaru knew her best friend was losing weight quickly, caused by sleepless nights and loss of appetite. Though the brunette smiled and tried to hide her true emotions, Hotaru knew that the girl was hurting and it wouldn't take long before her friend lost her mind.

Ruka, on the other hand, was extremely letting himself go. The boy drank heavily almost every single night, and being sober was already a strange concept for him. Hotaru was always there for him, attending to him even if he smelled like stale bile, cleaning him up when he was covered in filth. She never failed to see the blue bruises on his forearms, and discovering a syringe in his room confirmed her suspicions. Ruka was immersing himself in the life of drugs and booze, making them his sole companions.

Hotaru frowned as her thoughts drifted to the person who was the root of all the sadness and tears, the person who was currently at the top of her "_Baka Gun Hitlist"._

_Natsume Hyuuga._

Surprisingly, the terrifying fire caster's death had an enormous effect on the people around her, despite the deadly aura he projected and the traumatic burns he inflicted.

_You never cease to amaze me Hyuuga. Your absence is definitely worse than your presence._

Ruka's grunt startled her, and she realized that he had fallen asleep. He muttered slightly every now and then, tossing and turning uneasily in his slumber.

Standing up, Hotaru stared at the basin she was carrying, a humorless smile gracing her features.

_And the worst thing is, I've turned into everyone's caregiver. Damn._

_--_

Luna Koizumi stared at the nameless boy's pristine face. It's been three days since she found him, and quite frankly, she was getting impatient, frustrated at the stranger's inactivity. There was still no romance ensuing, no passionate situations, no toying around.

_Dammit. Move! Wake up or something!_

Ojii-san advised her to discontinue waiting for the youth to wake up, and told her to do something else, but as usual, she didn't listen.

"Aah!"

Throwing her hands up in annoyance, she turned to leave the room.

_Stupid bastard. Can't even wake up._

However, a flutter of eyelids caught her attention.

_Finally!_

Rushing to the lad's bedside, she gazed at his face expectantly. Resting her palm on his cheek, she suddenly became aware of how she looked.

_Oh god, I must look terrible._

Straightening her dress, she put on the best innocent face a village whore like her can muster, and tried her best to smile kindly.

Suddenly, ruby red eyes met her own, their sheer intensity taking her aback.

"Who the fuck are you?"

--

"MISS SAKURA! STAND UP!"

Jinno-sensei's familiar roar filled the classroom, making his unfortunate students flinch uncomfortably. The object of anger, however, stood up, seemingly unaffected. This was routine for her, she always got in trouble for daydreaming, but unlike her usual _"Gomenasai, Jinno-sensei! I'll pay attention now!", _she simply stared back at the teacher.

"WELL, MISS SAKURA? CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOUR HEAD WAS IN THE CLOUDS ONCE AGAIN?"

"…"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, GIRL. I EXPECT YOU TO ANSWER-"

"How could you act like this, Jinno-sensei?," the girl's question popped up suddenly, slicing through the beginning of the math teacher's rant.

"_Excuse me_, Miss Sakura?," the man asked, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"How could you go on like this, acting normally when everyone around you is clearly mourning for _his _loss?," she went on.

"I-"

"The problem with _**you**_, Jinno-sensei, is that _**you try too hard**__ to seem __**unaffected**__ and __**professional**__, _and because of that, _you just show how __**heartless **_and _**inhumane**_ you can be!," she stated, running out of the classroom and bursting into tears.

The shocked man stared at his student's disappearing silhouette, taken aback by her outburst. He felt wounded, like he was shot through the heart with a piercing cold bullet.

_Whoever said that the truth hurts was damn right._

After all his years of teaching without resting on a seat even once, he sat down on a chair for the first time, and rested his head on his hands. His students stared at him, puzzled by their teacher's first visible streak of vulnerability.

An awkward silence began to fill the classroom, and students started nudging each other, each one encouraging their seatmate to ask the first question. Finally, Sumire Shouda gained the courage to ask.

"Erm, Jinno-sensei? The bell just-"

"Class dismissed," he curtly said, still unable to look at his students in the eye. Thinking that all of them left the room, he lifted his head from his hands, unexpectedly meeting the gaze of Imai Hotaru. Clearing his throat, he looked at her questionably.

"Yes, Miss Imai?"

The inventor simply stared at him stoically, her eyes boring holes back into his.

"You know Jinno-sensei, Mikan may seem stupid to you, but compared to an _**unfeeling beast like yourself, **_she always will be the better person."

Gritting his teeth, he did his best and tried to look straight back at her.

"Anything else you might want to add to that, Miss Imai?"

"_Yes._ I always thought you were an _asshole_, _Jinno, _but this time, _**you've just gone too far**_."

--

Meanwhile, on a village not too far from the academy, Luna Koizumi ran out into the yard, screaming for her grandfather.

"JII-CHAN!!! HE'S AWAKE! HE'S FINALLY AWAKE!"

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ta da! And there you have it! LOL. Everything's so intense, that after I wrote this, I felt all moody and dramatic. Don't forget to leave a review, 'keiz? =)


	8. Persuade me

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: I have tried my best to update at least once a week. Being a student is so damn hard, and the teachers just don't seem to understand that. Either that, or they are avenging themselves for the terrible student life they had when they were younger (which is a century ago LOL).

Chapter 7

Luna Koizumi ran around the house, looking for her grandfather, her excitement visible on her face.

"GRANDPA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Annoyance starting to get the better of her, Luna caught sight of a small note stuck on the fridge door.

_Went out to buy supplies from downtown. I'll be back at around 3._

_-Jii-chan_

Scowling, Luna headed to the young lad's bedroom. His first question upon waking up was precisely who the fuck she was, but probably due to her exhilaration, it did not register on her mind.

Opening the door, she gasped as a strong hand gripped her throat and slammed her on the wall. A soft click told her that whoever was in the room with her had closed the door, locking it as well. Choking, she stared at her tormentor. The crimson-eyed boy glared at her fiercely through bloodshot eyes, and his rage was barely uncontainable. In fact, his anger seemed to seep right out of his skin, emanating a strange aura around him.

Oh yes. Luna Koizumi was afraid. Very afraid.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, _she thought, as her face slightly turned an interesting shade of teal, _He was supposed to be grateful. I saved his life! He __**was supposed to fall in love with me**__!_

_--_

"I will ask you once more_. __**Who the fuck are you?**_,_" _Natsume asked, his dangerous tone making the stranger's hair stand on end.

"I can't-. Can't-. Brea-," she spluttered, as she clawed at his strong hands.

Slackening his grip a bit, Natsume felt his patience wearing thin. This girl, whoever she was, was not giving him any answers. The taunting endless nightmare he had was still fresh on his mind, and right now, everything just seems so real that he deduced that this might be another trick again.

_Adding insult to injury, goddamit. Making a dead person feel that he's alive. Giving him false hope. This is twisted..._

Returning his attention to the girl coughing in front of him, he tightened the previously loosened grip once again.

"Answer me, or _**I swear I'll kill you**_!"

"I-. I'm-," she stuttered once again, her teeth chattering due to fright.

"_**STOP**__**STUTTERING AND GIVE ME AN ANSWER**_!," he shouted, punching a hole through the wall with his free hand.

Struggling to pull herself together, the girl explained everything to him.

"I found you in the woods. It has been three days since you have been in my care. I live with my Ojii-san in this little cottage. My name is Luna Koizumi," she told him, wiping the tears on her face.

Letting her go, she dropped to the floor, crying her heart out. He ignored her pathetic little sobs, and threw the door open.

"_**Get out. I need to be alone," **_he said through pursed lips, nodding towards the open door.

--

Hotaru Imai wrung the washcloth once again, huffing in severe annoyance. She glared at the "dashing" blond she was currently tending to. It was his eighth consecutive night in her room, and it was an understatement to say that she was not pleased.

"I'm not your maid, Nogi. I don't understand why you come to me after each messy, drunken night, knocking at my door _**like it's my fucking obligation**__**to clean you up**_**.** Goddamit Nogi! You know how much sleep I get every night! Since your stupid little nightly _visits_, I haven't been getting any peace!," she stated, her brows furrowing in exasperation.

She looked at the blonde's face, irritated at his lack of response. He merely stared at her through half-open glazed eyes, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fuck you, Nogi. Fuck you and _**that irksome little smirk of yours**_. _**Fuck you and your devil-may-care attitude**_. _**Fuck you and your infuriating blonde hair**_. _**You never cease to earn my spite**_," she told him icily, throwing the washcloth in the basin, making water slosh over the brim, "_**I don't even know why I'm doing this**_. There simply is _**no profit**_ at all. You're not paying me."

Turning her back on him, she was about to head to bed when the Ruka uttered a short statement, catching her attention momentarily.

"_It's because deep down, __**you want me, **_Hotaru-_**chan."**_

Hotaru's mouth formed a small 'o' as she was startled by a pair of strong hands wrapping around her, pulling her back. Ruka's lips met hers, kissing her fiercely, making her knees buckle beneath her. She froze as his mouth moved, violent yet gentle, pleading for her to partake in their sweet fiery dance.

_No, _Hotaru thought desperately, gathering all her willpower to remain stationary, _I will not respond to this kiss. I won't kiss back. He disgusts me. He-_

Hotaru's insides did a little flop as the boy gently thrust his tongue in her mouth, gently fencing her own.

_Dammit._

Despite all her determination to remain unmoved, Hotaru finally gave up, kissing him back with the same sheer intensity, wrapping her arms around his neck while doing so.

Oh, she tried. Hotaru did try to hide the passion she felt, tried to stay immobile and indifferent towards Ruka's kisses. But she soon found out that our young blond can be quite _**persuasive.**_

After what seemed like ages, the two finally came up for air, panting and gaping as they glared at each other sternly.

"See! I paid you back, Hotaru-_**chan**_," Ruka drawled lazily, tracing swirls on Hotaru's cheeks.

"I hate you, Nogi," she replied.

"The feeling's mutual," he whispered, pulling her for another kiss, which she met enthusiastically. Tongues danced once again, but this time, Hotaru pulled away quickly.

"You just can't keep kissing me, you fucking drunkard. I can taste the bitterness of the alcohol you've had, and quite frankly, you smell like the inside of a beer barrel," she declared, raising a brow at him.

Pulling her close for a hug, Ruka nipped at her earlobe, rubbing her cold shoulders.

"Don't worry _**Hotaru-chan**_, for I won't be drinking or going on drugs any time soon. You see," he breathed on her ear, "_**You have become my favorite drug**_."

--

Mikan dragged her feet towards Hotaru's room, hoping that talking to her best friend would finally calm her down, and make her tranquil enough to go to sleep. Hotaru had given her access to her room as well, so that a simple fingerprint was needed to enter the inventor's realm. Of course, whenever Hotaru was busy, she would restrict the people who would potentially disturb her, yet Mikan highly doubted that her best friend would be busy at this late hour.

After her fingerprint was analyzed and confirmed silently by Hotaru's very own invention, which was next to her door, Mikan watched as her best friend's bedroom door opened, feeling awe at how everything operated smoothly.

Peeking in to make sure she wasn't disturbing anything, the brunette had to stifle a gasp, as a shocking little scene played right in front of her. Hotaru was quite busy, and not with an invention. All those years, Mikan did not suspect that her best friend was capable of such an act, and she was indeed astounded.

For Hotaru was busy, not with a machine, but with a man.

A man who happened to be Ruka Nogi.

_Hotaru….and…Ruka?, _she thought, as she closed the door silently,, and tiptoed back to her room.

Jumping on her bed, she giggled uncontrollably, screaming the same thing all over and over with delight.

"HOTARU'S IN LUUURVE WITH RUKA! HOTARU'S IN LUUURVE WITH RUKA!"

Catching her breath, Mikan sat up straight, her melancholic mood slowly seeping back in.

_Though I'm happy for Hotaru, I can't help but feel so alone._

Standing up, and heading to her balcony, which has become one of her favorite spots, she looked out into the Northern Woods, pondering on everyone's latest relationships. It was no secret that Koko and Anna were going out, and though they postponed the announcement due to the sudden death of Natsume, Mikan knew that they were involved.

_Great. Now I'm all alone._

Sighing, she went back to bed and crouched under the covers.

_Natsume, you dummy. If you hadn't gone, we would be like that too._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ta-da! Hope you guys liked it! Hotaru and Ruka are finally together! LOL Don't forget to drop a review! XD


	9. There's No Escape

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Hi guiz! Here's the next chapter for _The Self Immolation of Natsume Hyuuga. _We have our exams again next week, and though I should be reviewin, I put this fic first coz I wouldn't want to break my promise about updating at least once a week. *sigh*. If you people have time, please read my other fic, _Deadly Nightshade._

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 8

Mikan stared at the pair of entwined hands resting on the table. Smiling slightly, she leaned back and breathed in the fresh morning breeze that made its presence known to Hotaru's porch.

_Life is moving on, Natsume. Everyone's getting their lives back on track. I hope you're doing all right .I hope you've finally found the peace you were always looking for._

Drifting her gaze back to the couple in front of her, she pondered over their official announcement a few days ago.

--

_What the hell is Ruka doing on the academy rooftop, Mikan thought. _

_Looking around, she saw everyone's attention was on the blonde as well. Hotaru herself was looking up with a worried frown gracing her features._

"_Is he going to jump?," someone asked._

_Ruka looked down at all of them, staring intently at Hotaru with a grin playing on his lips._

"_It is my pleasure to say," he began, pacing leisurely, "that me and the lovely Imai Hotaru are finally together."  
_

_Silence filled the air as the crowd stared at Mikan's best friend, who retained the same stoic expression, yet her embarrassment was slightly given away by a faint trace of a rosy blush gracing her ivory cheeks._

_The crowd was abuzz with murmurs as a few couples decided to announce their love officially as well. _

"_We're dating as well!," Koko and Anna said shyly, holding each other's hands._

"_Same here," another couple from the High school division stepped forward, beaming happily._

_The whole school erupted with a marvelous applause, each student's hearts filled with happiness that they thought they would never experience again. _

_Mikan smiled a genuine smile, hugging Hotaru tightly._

"_I'm so happy for you," she whispered, stroking her best friend's raven locks._

_Hotaru face was streaked with tears of joy, a smile, although small, pasted on her face._

"_Mikan, Ruka wanted me to apologize for what he did. He really is sorry."  
_

"_I already forgave him a long time ago. Don't even think about it."_

"_Thank you," Hotaru replied. Turning around, she whipped out her Baka gun and shot everyone in the crowd, "Stop being lovey-dovey, idiots," she said, still smiling. Waving to Ruka, she hopped on her scooter and drove of towards the academy gardens._

_--_

"Hey Mikan," Ruka said, shaking Mikan out of her thoughts, "We're heading to the café in Central Town. You coming?"

_No, I can't go. They need some time alone, _Mikan thought.

"No thanks, guys. I'm going for a walk through the Northern woods. Come to think of it, I need to visit Bear-chan. Just remember to bring me back a box of Howalon, okay?," she chirped, pushing her chair back. She walked away, eager to leave the loving couple to themselves.

"Baka," Hotaru called.

Mikan paused in mid-step, "I'll be okay, Hotaru."

"You're going to owe me for the Howalon."

"I'll pay you later."

Hotaru stared at her best friend's disappearing silhouette, frowning in annoyance.

_You know you can't hide anything from me, Baka. You're hurting and you know it._

_--_

Natsume Hyuuga threw a pillow across the room, frustration evident on his features.

_Dammit._

Ever since he had gained consciousness, visions of his own doppelganger haunted him continuously, resulting in sleepless nights and disturbed mornings. The people who were currently taking care of him were nice enough not to pry into his identity, and as a token of appreciation, he helped in the chores, chopping wood and fetching water.

The old man was quite amiable and treated him like a son, and he would tell Natsume about the way of life he and his granddaughter usually had. The granddaughter, albeit clingy and lazy, knew more than enough to stay out of his way, although he couldn't help but feel disgusted about how she treated her grandfather.

_Stupid spoiled brat._

"Hyuuga-kun," an elderly voice called from the living room. Natsume got up from his bed, sliding the tatami door open.

"Hai, Ojii-san?"

"Tea's ready. It will help you calm your nerves. You've been having nightmares again, haven't you?," the old man asked knowingly.

"…"

Taking a seat near the kotatsu, he watched as the old man joined him, pouring him a cup of hot tea.

"Hyuuga-san, have I ever shown you a picture of my granddaughter?"

"I believe I already know what she looks like."

"Oh, I'm not talking about Luna, son. Luna's my adopted granddaughter, see.," the old man chuckled, taking out a photo album from the shelf. Looking at a picture, he smiled and said, "This is my granddaughter. I have been taking care of her since she was small, but unfortunately _she was snatched away by the academy."_

"The academy?"

"Oh yes. You see, my granddaughter was special. And Gakuen Alice discovered that and banned me from seeing her ever again."

Natsume's eyes widened as he stood up abruptly, making his tea slosh slightly to the brim.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ojii-san, what is your granddaughter's name?"

The old man looked at him, puzzled by his reaction. Showing the picture of a familiar smiling brunette with chocolate-brown eyes, he told him her name.

"My granddaughter's name is Mikan. _Mikan Sakura_"

--

Mikan walked lazily through the forest, taking note of how dark it currently was.

_Natsume used to come back from this forest in the middle of the night, bruised and wounded._

Alerted by a rustle of leaves behind her, she whipped around, trembling slightly at the prospect of being attacked.

"My my. Feisty aren't we?," an eerie voice said, as a man materialized out of the shadows.

Persona, the academy's dangerous ability type head, approached Mikan, looming over her with the same sinister leer he always had.

"What do you want from me, Persona-sensei?"

"Natsume's death has caused us to lose a pawn in battle. We need a replacement."

Feeling the pain of a swift punch on her gut, Mikan Sakura's world blacked out. Heaving her on his shoulder, Persona chuckled sinisterly.

_Everything's going as planned. You have no idea what trouble is brewing, Kuro Neko…._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And done! Please drop a review! XD


	10. A Hand forced by cruel fate

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Here's chapter nine, and I hope you guys will like it. I would like to thank the people who have been supporting me all the way, dropping encouraging and motivating reviews. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! You people give me the will to continue my fics.

Please also take the time to read my other fics: _Deadly Nightshade _and _Tears Don't Fall_

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 9

_I am currently in the care of Mikan's grandfather…_

_I am currently in the care of Mikan's grandfather…_

_I have met Polka-dots' ojii-san…_

Natsume paced the room repeatedly, the same set of sentences running through his head.

_I am currently in the care of Mikan's grandfather…_

_I have met Polka-dots' ojii-san…_

_**I have to get back to the academy.**_

Natsume chuckled inwardly, relishing how his life outside the academy had made him temporarily forget about life imprisoned by its high walls.

_**Caged.**_

Natsume Hyuuga was used to public scrutiny, growing up under the prying eyes of judgmental adults who scorned him due to his dangerous alice.

_**The alice of fire.**_

Ah, how he wished he was free of his fiery ability. He wished to break free from its searing clutches, so as to live a normal life and to avoid putting the lives of his loved ones at risk.

Yet no matter how much he detested the power, the treacherous alice that slowly leached off of his life span, it still was the thing that brought him to _his light._

_**Mikan Sakura.**_

Oh sure, the alice had drenched him in despair and darkness, even marking his epitaph for him. But if it wasn't for the unwanted power, he wouldn't have met her, wouldn't have cherished and held the light which she simply radiated.

_Fire, _Natsume pondered, _is such a deceptive and illusory entity. It can create, yet it can destroy. It can burn, yet it can bring invigorating warmth. Ravaging destruction versus life-giving harmony._

_This is so goddamn ironic._

_Come to think of it..._

Natsume stared at his hand, as if seeing it for the first time. He couldn't remember the last time he used his alice, the unforgettable self immolation he had done being the last alice utilization that he took into account. He snapped his fingers, expecting to make a small flame.

SNAP!

_What the…_

SNAP!

SNAP!

_**Nothing.**_

_**Not even a single spark was produced**__._

Natsume repeated snapping his fingers over again, irritated by the steady rhythm his fingers produced.

_Shit. _

_What's wrong? Why won't it work?_

He tried everything that used to work - envisioning gigantic flames engulfing his bed, gathering all his energy towards his hands, letting his rage fuel the fire he hoped to produce.

_**There was still nothing.**_

_Fuck._

He paced the length of the floor, trying to think up a reason for the loss of his alice.

_Could it be that the old man has a nullification alice himself?_

_Impossible. _

_Could it be that-_

_No, that isn't it either._

His frustration bottling up, he sent a gut-wrenching punch to the wall, unable to find a more effective way to vent his absolute confusion.

Breathing slowly so as to control his temper, his mind drifted to the visions he had during the time he was in limbo, particularly when his doppelganger materialized in front of him.

--

_Flashback:_

_In front of him stood a perfect copy of him, except that it was wearing the Gakuen Alice uniform, and had glowing demonic eyes. His right hand kindled a fireball, and Natsume, seeing it, suddenly remembered that he had an alice. Merely out of pure curiosity, he tried producing even a tiny flame, yet failed. _

_Again and again, he desperately tried to produce even as much as a spark, all the while looking at the clone in front of him. It had a blank expression in its face, but somehow Natsume sensed mischief and deceit within the being. Slowly, it walked towards him, and Natsume, sensing danger, got as far away from it as possible._

"_**It's futile, my little pet.."**_

_Don't listen to the voice…_

"_**Fire is wild…"**_

_Just keep trying…_

"_**Fire is power…"**_

_Just a spark. Just a single spark…_

"_**And power can't be handled like people like you.."**_

_End of flashback_

--

Natsume's knees gave in as realization dawned upon him, sending cold chills up his spine.

_It's gone…_

_My alice is gone…_

_I can't go back to the academy, since it won't let any ordinary people through its gates._

Resting his head upon his palms, he shivered slightly as he tried to stifle the sobs that were threatening to escape.

The people who said that the great Natsume Hyuuga would never shed a tear should be hanged.

_I can't go back…_

_I can't see __**her **__again…_

Breaking down completely, Natsume let go of all the false hope he was grasping onto, knowing that nothing could ever solve this predicament.

_**Shit. **_

--

And a mile away from the woods where Natsume currently was, Gakuen Alice stood, imposing its presence on any passer-by who had the sheer curiosity to look beyond its iron gates.

Though gallant ornaments and impressive buildings built up this giant power's image, there was always something sinister behind the pristine walls. The school had a ghastly aura, a cold, sad ambience smothering it like a blanket.

Mikan Sakura was right behind one of those walls, her head lolling back as she was tied to a chair by her captor. Grime covered her knees, and her face was stained by streaks of dust as well. Her chocolate-brown hair had broken free of her rubber bands, her soft curls tumbling on her shoulders.

Persona tested the tightness of her binds, and finally assured that there was no means of escape, he slapped her across the face harshly, rousing her from her deep state of unconsciousness. The young girl's eyes shot open, clearly startled by the sudden stinging sensation on her cheek. Grasping the events quickly, she squirmed, trying her best to move her restrained limbs, yet of course, these efforts were all in vain. She resorted to glaring at her captor, while he simply sneered back.

"_Well, glad to see that you're awake_," Persona's voice drawled on, comparable to poison, coiling itself around his little prisoner.

"_**Fuck you**_," Mikan cheerfully replied.

"_The games have just begun, __**my pet**_," Persona said, clearly amused by his captive's answer, "And you may find yourself giving in to the academy's demands in the end anyway. So why let yourself suffer? I _have laid the facts out quite well_, haven't I? We have lost _**a pawn**_, and we need a replacement. Tu comprends ?".

"_**Go to hell**_."

"_Fine then_," Persona sighed tauntingly, stretching the whip which seemed to materialize out of thin air into his hands, "You brought this upon yourself."

_This will be fun, _he thought, as he lashed out, keeping his blood-hungry eyes on his prey.

_This will be so much fun._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ta-da! LOL I loved doing this chapter. It was so angsty and detailed. I went deeper into the character's thoughts and feelings as well. Oh BTW, _'Tu comprends?' _is 'you understand?' in French. Please drop a review before leaving. XD


	11. Surrender

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Well, here's the tenth chapter for this fic… Hope you guys enjoy it! I had a wonderful Christmas, and I even got to wear gothloli clothing! I was so ecstatic! I hope that all of you had a fun Christmas as well! Shinnen Omedetou!

I have also written a new fic for Fruits basket. Please check out _Extinguished Screams _(rated M).

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Chapter 10

Mikan braced herself, waiting for the painful clash of the whip against her skin.

_I'm going to be strong…_

_I __**won't**__ give in…_

_Natsume worked hard to protect me and keep me away from the academy's clutches…_

_**I can't let his efforts go to a bloody waste… I can't I can't I can't I-**_

CRACK!

Oh yes, the whip surely met its target.

But why is it that Mikan felt absolutely no pain at all?

"_**Who said that I'm going to whip you?**_," Persona's voice made Mikan open her eyes, and resuming the glare they previously had, she looked up at him with all the contempt she could muster.

And that was when she lost it, her resolve crumbling into pieces.

For Youichi was tied to a nearby post, his naked eight-year old back marked with a thin bleeding slash. Nearby, Persona was standing with a sneer on his masked face, using his most favourite tactic to get through her.

He was hurting the people she loved most.

"YOU-CHAN!," Mikan screamed, tears running down her face as she watched Persona lash out again and again, the sickening crack of the whip against human skin resounding in the room, "YOU SICK BASTARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Youichi's normally impassive face was now laced with pain, but he turned to Mikan, his voice strong and loud for a young kid, "DON'T WORK FOR HIM, NEE-CHAN! Don't worry, I'll be alright! Don't-"

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Persona flogged the young boy again and again, ecstasy visible on his face.

"_**I am really enjoying this, Sakura-chaaaan**_," his sinister voice filled with glee, "_**I will absolutely not have any objections to doing this until you surrender. We can even do this all night…"**_

"STOP IT! YOU'RE COMPLETELY FUCKED UP, PERSONA! STOP-"

"_**The question is, will poor You-chan ever see the light of day after this?"**_

"PLEASE STO-"

"_**You're being really selfish, Nee-chan. Can't you see how hurt he is?**_"

"NO! NO NO NO-"

"_**And this is only the beginning. I wonder what will happen if Imai-san and Nogi-san meet a rather tragic 'accident'?"**_

"I-"

"_**It's now or never, darling. Either work for us, or SEE YOUR FRIENDS DIE ONE BY ONE!"**_

CRACK!

Mikan sobbed, completely helpless.

_Natsume…_

_Help me…_

_What can I do? This situation has no escape at all…_

_I can't let them get hurt…_

She lifted her head, saying three words that brought extreme satisfaction to Persona's ears.

"I'll do it."

"_**Very good. That's my girl…"**_

"_**Just leave them alone, you fucking asshole**__."_

_Natsume…_

_I'm sorry…_

_--_

"**Oi Bunny-boy**."

Ruka turned towards his so-called girlfriend, ignoring the name-calling habit she has never gotten rid off. Hotaru Imai never ceased to amaze him.

"What is it, **Hotaru-chan**?," he teased back, slipping a hand around her waist.

"Seriously Ruka, I'm not in the mood to be lovey-dovey," Hotaru replied, an intimidating expression on her pristine face, "Have you seen Mikan today?"

"Come to think of it, no I haven't," he replied, worry surfacing in his voice, "She has been absent for the past few days. I tried asking around, and I even tried visiting her in her room just in case she was sick. But no one answered when I knocked."

Hotaru turned away from him, staring out of the classroom window.

"…"

"Hotaru-chan, if you'd like, I can ask the animals to go look for her."

Ruka breath hitched as the inventor hugged him abruptly. A growing wet spot on his shirt told him one thing.

She was crying.

_**Hotaru, the ice queen of Gakuen Alice, was **__**crying.**_

Stroking her hair, he hugged her back.

"It'll all be fine, Hotaru…"

He shrugged his head at the complete stupidity of what he said.

_Damn. Why can't I think of something encouraging to say?_

Ruka never felt weak and inadequate in his whole life.

Until now.

--

Mikan's shoulders tensed as she heard a rustle behind her. She whipped her head around, clumsily bumping it into the trunk of the Sakura tree she was currently resting on.

_Please don't be Persona with another stupid mission._

She had never felt so battered and bruised in her whole life.

For the past few days, Persona assigned mission after mission, not caring whether she had been wounded on the previous ones.

"_It's all a part of it, my pet. Natsume suffered worse."_

"Nee-chan," Youichi stepped out of the shadows, waving slightly at her.

"You-chan! They've released you from the hospital! Are you all right? Does your back still hurt? Has Subaru-san healed you? I wasn't allowed to visit you and I've been really busy lately. I'm so sorr-"

"Why did you agree to this?"

Mikan looked down, at loss for words.

"Well?," Youichi waited, eyebrow raised.

"…"

"Aniki worked hard to save you from this."

"You could have been killed Youichi. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon can also be-"

"Do you think they'd approve? Do you think we're happy with you saving our asses by slowly killing yourself?"

"Hn. You're being just like Natsume, You-chan," Mikan sighed, ruffling the young boy's silver hair, "You're really scaring me. You're eight, yet… You are much wiser than stupid, old me."

"I understand that you did it to save us, Nee-chan," Youichi's tone softened, "But you also have to understand that by agreeing to work for the academy, you've signed a contract with the devil himself."

Giving her a peck on the cheek, he upped and left, leaving her mind in a muddled up swirl.

_A contract with the devil himself…_

_Hmm.._

_But if it's to save the people most dear to me…_

_I'd gladly go through the fiery flames of hell…_

_Natsume did that to protect me…_

_I want to do the same for my friends…_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know… I know… It is a bit shorter than my previous ones. Sadly, my sister was bugging me while I was typing the chapter, which is why it may be a bit lame. Please review, 'kay?


	12. Cracked

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: Finally got to update! (Though I was sick when I was typing this) Special thanks to _Tearless Sonnet _ for nominating my other fic, _Deadly Nightshade, _for the GARC Awards. Thank you!

I DON'T OWN GA!

Chapter 11

Natsume crawled stealthily on the grassy ground, watching the academy gate.

_How do I get back in?_

He felt unusually guilty on sneaking out in the middle of the night, leaving the old man alone in the cottage. Luna was out downtown once again, probably sloshing herself up with wine and "good company", therefore the aged ojii-san was all by himself, defenceless against everything.

Natsume surveyed the academy security system on the gate, taking in every detail, every sensor. Every trap.

"_**You did well in your previous mission, Sakura-chaaaan."**_

A sinister voice said out of nowhere, and upon instinct, Natsume crouched lower in the bushes, being careful to not make any sudden movements. He slowed down his breathing into a slow and steady rhythm, eyes darting back and forth as he prayed hard to stay unnoticed.

_Shit. It's Persona._

Creating a small gap through the leaves, he saw Persona currently speaking to a girl with brown hair, the dark strands currently entwined in the man's fingers.

Natsume's heart jumped as he caught sight of her face.

_Mikan._

"_**You have a new mission. The details are in this scroll," **_Persona's tone changed, a tone which Natsume was very familiar with.

The man meant business.

"**Whatever, you screwed up weirdo."**

"_**Such sweet words again, Sakura-chan. You better not fail me in this mission. Or else."**_

Mikan turned away, leaping into the shadows.

"_**Don't forget. Never let yourself be seen," **_Persona called, smirking as he watched the student's silhouette disappear.

Natsume lay low in the bushes, his shock still not wearing off.

He watched silently as the girl he loved jumped right into the darkness he protected her from, his heart letting out a piercing shriek as he saw her get consumed and devoured by the sinister nature of Gakuen Alice.

"_**I know you're there, Kuro Neko-chan."**_

Natsume gasped as Persona made his hiding place dissolve into ashes and found himself face to face with the man he despised the most.

"_**Well, well, well. You seem shocked Neko-chan. Have you seen a ghost?"**_

"You…You bastard…How dare you…," Natsume choked on his words, fighting back anger-induced tears as he glared at the man furiously.

"_**We needed reinforcements, Neko-chan. With you gone, the academy was seriously crippled. Mikan-chan is a great help."**_

"Don't give me all that bullshit, Person! Why her?!"

"_**You can answer that perfectly all by yourself, Neko-chan," **_Persona laughed manically as he scratched a small cut into the former fire caster's cheek.

"Get your ruddy paws off her, Persona! I swear I'll-"

"_**You'll what? You are currently aliceless. You couldn't do anything, could you Natsume-kuuuun? I am being quite generous here, seeing as I haven't killed you yet, and for old times sake, I'm going to count to three. By then you should be running for your life. One, two…," **_Persona closed his eyes, counting off of his fingers.

Getting up quickly, Natsume ran towards the woods, Mikan's image replaying over and over in his head.

_Mikan…_

_My precious Mikan…_

"_**Three!," **_Persona opened his eyes, pleased by the events that took place. Chuckling darkly, he jumped over the academy gates, his mirthless laughs echoing through the night.

--

Ruka Nogi watched as his girlfriend walked dejectedly towards the girl's dormitory.

He was still shocked by what he had witnessed, yet his despair was nothing compared to hers.

--

_Flashback:_

"_Mi-Mikan," Hotaru sobbed quietly, tears streaming down her face._

_She and Ruka watched in horror while Mikan accepted the mission from the Dangerous Ability Head, as they hovered above the scene on Hotaru's scooter._

_Ruka put a consoling hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, horrified by the truth as well._

_Why, Mikan? Do you realize what you have gotten yourself into?, he thought as he manoeuvred the scooter away from the scene._

_End of flashback_

_--_

_Surely, there must be a reason for all this, _Ruka pondered as he made his way to the stables, the only place that calmed him most.

Giving a bale of hay to a lovestruck horse, he watched absentmindedly while a rabbit leapt on the horse to get a better view of the lad.

_I must help Hotaru-chan get through this…_

_I will be her strength…_

Ruka shifted uncomfortably, looking around the barn.

It had always made him feel at home before, served as a sanctuary whenever something troubled him greatly. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, enabling him to forget, and immerse and get lost in the animals' company.

It felt like his natural habitat.

Yet now, it didn't seem to have the same effect, for he felt as cold as ever.

Swinging the door open, he stepped out into the night once again, feeling the first few signs of rainfall on his head.

_But how am I supposed to be strong for Hotaru-chan…._

_When I can't be strong enough for myself?!_

_Damn it. Why did I have to be so goddamn weak….?_

_--_

Natsume flopped on the bed, his lungs still on fire from that tedious run. His muscles ached, and sweat dripped from his brow, yet he paid no mind to it as one thought occupied his head.

_**I have to get my alice back.**_

_**I have to get my alice back.**_

_**I can't allow Mikan to suffer any longer.**_

_**I have to get my alice back…**_

_**--**_

And in the outskirts of Peru, Sakura Mikan fought ferociously, dodging every bullet that came her way.

Knocking the life out of her primary target, she grabbed the helicopter ladder that just dropped right before her, watching as the building she was in burst into flames.

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

A massive explosion sent debris flying everywhere, and Mikan could not help but sigh in relief as she set her foot inside the helicopter.

_**Natsume…**_

_**Another mission accomplished…**_

_**--**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know. It was short again. Well I didn't have much to put in this chapter, since ideas were kinda running low. Review please! ^__^


End file.
